


More Than Words

by msmoakqueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmoakqueen/pseuds/msmoakqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Their relationship is special and different from any relation on the set. There is no need to say more, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. First of all, English is not my first language. I tried to do my best writing this, please be kind. I just want to say thank you to my friends for the help. I wrote this chapter because a friend of mine asked me to do it, so I did.  
> So, I hope you like it and enjoy it. Comments are appreciated. I’m open to suggestions.  
> Dedicate to my girl "A".

When you meet someone, you know nothing about who this person is; nevertheless, sometimes, we connect with somebody in that exact instant and everything change. Every person enters your life for a reason. Whether for good or for bad every single one marks us.

We can talk about the moment Stephen Amell meet Emily Bett Rickacks, and he was fascinated by her talent. Emily came to Stephen’s life to change it. Thanks to her, his show became what it is. 

Everybody talk about the chemistry between Stephen and Emily, but, what is chemistry? There’re thousands of answers and all of them could be correct, but in this case, it is better that they answer this question for themselves. 

Sometimes we connect with somebody and we aren’t aware about our actions. Sometimes we just find ourselves looking at that person, with a need to share a moment. It is weird, because you can be in love with other person, but then, another person comes into your life and changed the way that you see everything. Unconsciously, things change. We always act unconsciously, until we accept what we do or we realize. They don’t realize it. Their relationship is special and different from any relation on the set. There is no need to say more, right?

Cameras off and it’s time to go home. It’s the moment to leave the character and be the person they are. There’s a phrase that can be heard on the set in recent weeks: “what happens on set stays on set”. All of them take it as a joke, because there are things that shouldn’t get out. There are things that can’t be shared on the social networks. Not even Stephen can write about them on his Facebook, not even Paul can photograph it. And if he does, no one would allow him to post something that must be kept between them. They are family and exactly for that reason, nobody asks questions.

Many things must be happening on the set, but above all, the odd relationship between Emily and Stephen.  
They are friends. Of course they are. They are coworkers that share many hours together. Nobody says that they are more than coworkers or friends. They’re not. They have no intention to be more than that. They don’t even think about it. They simply get carry away and sometimes this can play against them. 

“So…what are you doing this weekend?” asked Stephen Emily who was about to go home, after a hard day of work. They just had a scene together, a good scene to be honest. One of these scenes that makes fans sigh. 

“Nothing special. I’m going to stay at home with my mom and stuff, you know. Spend time with my friends and do a lot of random things” They were heading to respective trailers talking as always, including about things they shouldn’t because that made the relationship even weirder. I know you want more information but be patient.

“You’re always doing those sorts of things” He knows her enough to make that kind of comment. It was true, Emily does the more random things that you can imagine, but that’s what he likes about her. Like her as person, not that I’m saying… everyone knows what I’m referring to. 

“It would be boring if I don’t do it” she said and stopped right at the door of her trailer. He just looked at her and released a little smile. “And you? Are you going to travel somewhere or something like that?” And she knows him too. He always travels and he always has something to say about the places he had visited. She always listens to him, but just the first minutes, because once you let Stephen talk, he will not stop. So she keeps silent and leaves him to do his monologs, something that bothers Stephen, but he prefers to say nothing. Stephen never starts a discussion if there is no a good reason for it and this is not a motive for starting one. 

“Houston. Mavi will go to visit her maternal grandparents, you know” Both laughed “It’s gonna be funny” 

“I’m sure it will be” Emily looked at him and opened the trailer door “See you on Monday? 

“See you on Monday” They looked at each other for few seconds, they always do that they tend to, but no one says anything about it. It’s that moment when you are looking at someone and feel the necessity to say something or engage in something physical, it’s only something that your body asks you to do, and it’s gone in a blink of an eye.  
When Stephen comes back home, he leaves everything behind and dedicate himself entirely to his family. He doesn’t even remember the moment when he was totally awestruck looking at his coworker. It wasn’t his intention he doesn’t have to remember. She doesn’t do it either.

But these days of forgetting everything, don’t last the routine returns and with it, everything else. Nobody is surprised that Emily spends time with Stephen or that Emily is affectionate with him, after all she is with everybody.  
One day on Arrow’s set; Stephen decided to pick Emily up in his arms and to walk with her across the set. One of Emily’s arms enclosed his neck, leaving the other one free, while one of Stephen’s hands was surrounding her waist and other was holding her legs.

“I’m the queen” Emily joked laughing and waving to everyone on her way.

“That’s not fair. What are you doing with my wifey?” Willa said amused when she saw them.

“It’s a free tour” Stephen answered her with the same voice tone “The next time it will be your turn” 

“I hope so” she bursts into laughter “Wifey, don’t trust this man. He just wants to separate us” 

“I have it under control, don’t worry” said Emily couldn’t avoid laughing.

This type of jokes was normal between them. Nothing unusual up to this point. But a little out of the ordinary was the moment when Stephen reached Emily’s trailer, for some reason entered with her, and while still holding her set down on one of the sofas. 

“Thanks for the tour, Mr. Amell” She smiles

“It was my pleasure, Mrs. Rickards” he said grinning at her 

There was no reason to continue with this charade. But as the most of the things they did, it was something unconscious. Emily had her arms surrounding his neck. She didn’t even know why, simply her instinct told her to do it. It didn’t seem to bother him so neither of them made a comment. They were too busy looking at each other. They did it again. They were feeling the necessity to stay this way, looking at each other, without saying anything. Because there was nothing to say, anything they could say would spoil the moment and it was too valuable for both of them to be spoiled. Their eyes were connected in a unique way, in a silent communication. In that moment, nothing existed. Everything was different. They were feeling good. Dam it, they were feeling very well, but that complicated everything and neither of them wanted to complicate it because everything would be ruined.

“We are two idiots” Stephen said still looking at her eyes.

“Yes, we are” nodded looking away. Both understood what they were doing, but decided to ignore it. Emily separated herself from Stephen and stood up naturally. “I am going to go and pick up Ophie, you forgot about her doing your tour” she said laughing, trying not to look nervous. 

“Oh sure, Ophie, I’m sorry” he stood up and went to the door. “See you tomorrow” 

“Good night, Stephen” she said and both left the trailer talking different paths. One way or another their lives are on different paths and it’s not easy to link those paths without make everything go crazy.


End file.
